Alone in a motel room
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: One shot - From Episode 12 There are rules. This is my smut of what happened in the motel room between Erica and Ray. M for Smutty goodness ;


Erica kept looking in the mirror, her hands in her hair. For a few seconds she heard the TV, every minute or so the sound would change. Ray was channel surfing; he's not really paying attention to the TV. She wasn't a complete expert on men, she knew a few tricks here and there, but really Ray was the one man she couldn't get a full handle on.  
>Why did she have to look into his blue eyes? Why couldn't she just see him as a boss? But he wasn't a Marshal, and she knew that. Her eyes fixed on her face, her eyes staring back at her, a moment she knew she was going to have to sleep near him. Hear him sleeping, see him sleeping. Only a few hours alone, she could handle it right?<br>Brushing her fingers through her damp hair, she opened the bathroom door again, walking into the room. Ray was still focused on the TV, she moved to her bed sitting down looking over to Ray. "You don't like me."  
>"No," Ray's response was blunt; he didn't even look in her direction when he answered.<br>Erica exhaled, "I don't get you," she didn't regret saying this, a moment of silence, she moved off the bed, still in her vest and female boxer that were too tight, she brushed her hand into her hair.

Turning off the TV, Ray for a second placed the remote down, his attention turning to Erica, "I'm sorry, I wasn't completely unaware of the fact you murdered five men." His eyes narrowed.  
>Erica felt frozen, "You know what Ray?"<br>"What!" Ray snapped at her quickly.  
>Erica shook her head, she headed for the bathroom again, but stopped turning around. "They took my Father from me." Her works hard, it was all she could do to stop herself breaking down. "My Dad raised me, when my mother thought a bottle of whiskey was more important than raising her kid." Erica pointed, "My dad did everything for me, he feed me, put clothes on my back." Her eyes glazing over, the tears she promised she'd never let anyone see. "My Dad was my best friend, he was the one who taught me everything, I miss him everyday!" Her hands dropped by her sides, she kept watching Ray, "You tell me, there is no one in this world you would kill for, and mean it."<p>

Ray kept still on the bed, he didn't want to be alone in a room with Erica, but every time he'd try and push her away from himself, he'd have to remember the one thing about her he couldn't run from. "Erica, just calm down, you need rest, I need rest. We've got a big thing tomorrow." He tried to push the conversation away.

"You're telling me, you won't kill for anyone, no one in this world you'd kill, for taking that one person…"

"Teresa." Ray said simply.

Erica raised an eyebrow, "Teresa, it's a pretty name," her voice softened down. She kept still.  
>Ray sat up more on the bed, "My Grandmother's name," he pointed out.<p>

"Well, I never stop loving my daughter, but my father…"

"Erica," Ray stood up, for a moment he walked towards her, "I don't want to hear it." He stood in front looking down on her, her eyes looking back.

Erica didn't know what to say, she had been this close to Ray before, but that was a long while ago. "I was angry, I was scared…" her eyes blinked tears. They rolled down her cheek hitting her white vest leaving a mark. "He was everything to me, when he was murdered." Erica bit onto her lip, she felt Ray's hands holding her still. "Ray, I was so angry…."

"Hey, I said I don't want to hear about it," He rubbed her arms, he could feel her trembling, he never realised the way she'd look up at him. This was new; he'd known the flirty glances. The casual banter, but this was all new to him.

Erica kept watching Ray, his hands still holding onto her arms, his face still focused on her, slowly tilting her chin up. It felt strange for this.  
>Ray leant down, his lips brushing against Erica's, she felt her eyes flutter closed, for the first time in a lot time, she was being kissed. His lips weren't as rough as she expected, but moving her hands carefully at first, she brushed them up his broad chest, fingertips pulling into the fabric holding on tight.<br>Ray's hand moved from her arms, around her waist. The moment of her lips, soft, tender. He wanted to keep her, brushing his hands into her long hair. He could feel it was still damp, but he pulled her closer, feeling the curves of her body pressing against his tight.  
>Fingers running up the front of Ray's shirt, he felt every button being undone. From a kiss, he wasn't expecting this.<br>Erica could feel the urgency, the way his lips pressed against her own, his hands pulling at her hair, her fingers working over his chest, she'd never thought about this.  
>Ray catching her bottom lip with his teeth, not biting down too hard, he could feel her breathing quickening, his shirt hitting the floor. Moving his hands from her hair, roaming free down her spin, his kissed down her jaw line, working his fingers over her ass.<p>

Erica's could feel her knees turning to jelly, Ray's lips brushing down the soft skin of her neck. Teeth were nuzzling, her fingertips exploring the feeling of something new to her.

Taking her time, Erica brushed her palm over the front of Ray's jeans, hearing him moaning softly, her hand pushed a little firmer than before. His bite a little harder this time. "Careful…" Erica's voice soft, "Leave a mark, people will talk." Erica gasp, Ray biting again, but he knew how to not leave marks. He wasn't some punk kid; he was a man knowing full well what he was doing.

A slow motion, Erica pulled down Ray's zipper, she played it cool, gently playing her hand over the front of his boxers. Ray holding in his moan, her hand moved over his member. For a second Ray held his breath, eyes connecting with Erica.  
>Grabbing her around the waist, Ray lifted Erica off the ground. Her back hit the cheap motel mattress with a thud.<br>Erica gasp, but it didn't hurt. Ray was being all kinds of assertive, she knew she could be the boss in bed, but right now Ray was showing his dominate side as he pulled her female boxers off, his fingers running up her thighs.

Reaching for the pillow Erica covered it over her face, she felt Ray's lips moving from her knee, working up her thigh.

Ray kept kissing up her body, he felt her back arching against the bed, her hands gripping onto the pillow as he rolled a finger around her clit, and her response was instant. He pulled the pillow away from her face, tossing it across the room. He wanted to look into her eyes.  
>Ray's fingers were working over her, Erica listened to the pillow hitting the wall, Ray's pushing a finger inside her at first, testing the water. Erica felt her toes curling; he was hitting all the right spots, her chest rapidly rising and falling.<br>One hand free, Ray pulled the vest off of Erica, he hated bras, for some reason they never wanted to open for him. He fucking hated how fragile they were, he always ending up ripping them, breaking the clasp.  
>For Erica, she was amused by Ray's subtle attempts of removing her bra, while still pushing his fingers inside her. She reached around unclasping the awkward bra.<br>Eyes connecting, Erica's fingers embraced Ray's face, pulling his lips closer to her, she kissed him strong, not wanting to stop, her free hand wondering down, it wasn't too long before his jeans with his boxers were in a heap on the floor.

Ray looked over her body, wanting to take every detail, every curve and freckle. Her hand moved down to his throbbing member. Her hand was wrapping around, her eyes still watching Ray. Her eyes confident, her bottom lip pouting out, swallow. He couldn't stop bringing himself to kiss her again, feeling the motion of her hand.  
>Erica could feel him shifting his weight, as she moved to allow him more space on the bed.<br>Ray watched as Erica saddled on him, watching her move her long hair behind her back, he reached around her hips, pulling her onto him, as he entered her, he felt the shudder of her body.  
>Erica was slow at first, but rocking her hips just right. Ray kept hold of her hips, watching as she moved. The moment none of them made a sound. Not sure how thin the walls were, if Charlie and Lloyd in the next room could hear, what would they think? But Erica unable to control her light moans getting louder.<br>Ray lifting Erica, he found it easier to roll them around, holding Erica's thighs, he pushed in deeper. Each thrust, he could hear Erica's moans getting even louder still, over the top of his own mild grunting, and he felt her body shivering, his own body vibrating with hers.  
>Erica wouldn't have cared if anyone heard, the feeling of Ray. Finding it hard to breath, Erica kept her eyes close, her moans escaping her as the build up of her own release made it harder to care about anything around her at the time.<br>Ray's hands rolled from holding her legs up to her ass, he held it tight, giving him more room to thrust harder and faster, feeling the moment, he wanted to hold it off, but he couldn't hold it forever feeling himself on the brink, he let out his final moan of ecstasy.  
>Erica exhaled feeling the moment, Ray moving off her, she kept still catching her breath, watching Ray's chest rise and fall, turning on her side, she kept watching him. "You don't hate me Ray…" her voice subtle.<br>Ray didn't look at her, for a second she thought he was going to do the jerk thing, but his wrapped an arm around her, pulled her closer so she could rest against his chest. "No Erica," he started, his eyes finding hers, "I don't hate you," he kissed her forehead softly, watching her confusion, "I, can't hate you."  
>Erica smiling subtly, nodding, her finger now playing over Ray's chest, "so this is just between us?"<br>Ray laughed, "Yeah, just between us." He rubbed his hand over her arm, looking to the ceiling, "I wonder what Charlie and Lloyd are up to?"  
>Erica chuckled, "I don't know, but wished they wasn't the ones with the double bed now…" her voice trailed off with a yawn.<p> 


End file.
